


Paranoia

by The_Big_Dou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Double Penetration, Feminization, Fluff, Insanity, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Big_Dou/pseuds/The_Big_Dou
Summary: Paranoia is a mental illness characterized by the appearance of fixed, obsessive and absurd ideas, based on false or unfounded facts, along with a well-preserved personality.Peter suffers from paranoia, but no one knows, not even him. He begins to express his insecurity when he joins the Avengers ... But will they know what happens to little Peter and, if so, how will they help him?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Will it bother you if I take this?

I should be going?

Was I wrong to do that?

These and other questions were common to Peter. When he moved into the Avengers tower, it all started. He became very insecure when dealing with those people ... Those handsome and attractive men.

-I'm a bit paranoid, sorry.


	2. That was unexpected

"Now you are part of the Avengers" Tony said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

-Eh? - He replied incredulously

We put ourselves in situation. In short, they were in the middle of a fight against robots, and probably if they continued at that rate, they would lose. Because, between saving civilians and saving themselves, it was a complicated thing.

Because of an explosion. a car flew against a girl who was trying to flee, none of them was close enough to avoid a tragedy, they looked horrified, waiting for the car to hit her and the blood leaped. But for some reason, that did not happen. Someone sprang into action and caught the vehicle before it hit her.

-Hey- They heard a soft voice, it was Peter, did that child save a person? "Are you okay?" He asked the girl, she nodded, her eyes were watery and wet with tears, saved her from dying. He got up and got out from behind the car, he was the friendly and good neighbor Spider-Man.

"Do you need help?" He asked after the girl had run off to safety.

"How about a kid?" Stark said, rolling his eyes inside the suit.

Peter helped by destroying and wrapping up a few robots, saving more civilians, definitely a hero.

After a few hours of battle, they gathered among the rubble. Peter was about to leave, he had nothing else to do on site.

-Kid!- heard a shout behind him, for some reason he turned around, not knowing whether to feel offended for being called that.

-Yes, sir? - He turned and answered

-Now you are part of the Avengers-

Here is the beginning of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, English is not my primary language, so there can be (many) spelling and punctuation errors. That is all.


End file.
